


Let it snow, little one

by AloMcDanno



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Formula 1, From friends to lovers, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Carlos, Trust Issues, Trying to move on, adorable lando, friends - Freeform, more than just friends, real love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloMcDanno/pseuds/AloMcDanno
Summary: Lando came home after the United States Grand Prix feeling miserable because of his unrequited love with his teammate Carlos. To make it worse, Christmas is already coming and the championship is almost over. How will Lando get distracted from his feelings if he can't race to forget everything? But some trips can change a life forever.OrThe one when two dorks discover the truth about themselves.
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	1. Love sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first story about Lando and Carlos. I love reading all the fics in here but I think we need some more "Carlando" -I think I read that here and I absolute love it- x). Please, forgive me about the possible grammar mistakes that I will write (english is not my mother tongue, but I'm learning, promise). Make any request if you want and I will try to write about it. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the reading!

Lando was in a bad mood after he landed at home. For no reason at all, which made him even more pissed off. He was expecting that seeing his family will clear up his mind but actually that didn't work. In the car, surrounded by his father and sister talking about Christmas plans (already!) he was bored. Or upset. Or both, because he can't really assure what the fuck was wrong with himself. Last race in the United States was good, he finished in front of his teammate and everything went alright. In Austin everything was good, but suddenly he took that plane and his mind changed. The only thing that put a slight smile in his face were the fans vids about his 'beat challenge', when Carlos and him fooled around in a supercar at a Mclaren sponsor event on Thursday. "Yeah, fucking Carlos again on my mind", he cursed mentally.

His relationship with Carlos was pretty close. Everyone make fun about it joking about a wedding day and stuff like that. Even Carlos joined up with that shit but of course he never meant it. So, yeah, he already hate himself for being such a kid falling in love with his teammate. The funny thing was that, at first, they disliked each other. Lando was just a baby in front of Carlos, with a lot of experience in Formula One and being the number one for the team. It looked like Lando was there just to drive as a video game. He obviously felt miserable. It was difficult enough having only nineteen years old in real life but much worsst in this 'big men' sport. As time went by, Carlos and him were meeting each other properly in different events or races that ended in one of the most true friendships in the paddock. And there he goes, missing him like a fool. 

"Lando, is everything okay?", his sister asked. 

"Hmm", he nodded. 

"You sure?"

"Yep, just tired", he said as natural as he could.

His sister gave him her classic look 'you aren't fooling nobody' but let him go. After they had finally arrived home and had a proper dinner, Lando went to his room. He closed the door and play some iRacing before he got bored and went straight to bed. Refreshin his social media, he watched by mistake some stories of Carlos had fun with friends in Madrid. Lando locked his phone feeling quite sad and thinking about how much would love being with him talking about anything. Even bullcrap matters where interesting while he looks at Carlos. He crawled to get under the blankets and got carried away by tears.

Of course, Carlos was only having fun and that didn't meaning absolutely nothing. But it was pretty hard to imagine that he wouldn't met any girls at a party, because, yeah, his body is astonishing. How the hell was him supposed to work with a so fucking handsome Spaniard in the same box? It was really hard not to tell Carlos anything. Every simple idea on Lando's head of telling him his feelings ended up in the same way: jumping on him and kissing until they both pass out. Lando got rid of his phone and let it down the side table.

Lando decided that definitely has to spoke about this with someone. His first choice was Max, but he was Carlos teammate some years ago and maybe they talk more than he knows. His second one was George but, honestly, he doesn't give a fuck about anything. It's like a free soul in a strange aura which everything is fine even if the complete world is set on fire. And his last option... well, it would be the best one if there wasn't so many mocks about the situation. But, sadly, he ran out of another choices, so Daniel will be his love advisor.

That sounds just as bad as the whole idea.

\----------

Madrid, some hours later...

Carlos was a little drunk after partying so hard with this friends and he came home by taxi. He harshly reached his bed and got under the blankets. He tried to look his stories and he got ashamed of himself for getting so wild in this videos. When he was trying to delete them, he entered in the visualizations menu. During a few seconds, he saw Lando's profile in there. "Holy fuck, what will he have thought about me", asked awkwardly himself. Instead of doing the right thing, like get some sleep or drink a glass of water, Carlos decided to take a selfie while he was laid drunk on the bed without shirt and added it a message which said "wish u were here" to Lando. Few minutes later, Carlos felt asleep.

However, for the Spaniard's luck (or not), Lando would never see this message.


	2. Something more than just mocking advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo is spending it's free time between races in England and Lando takes the opportunity to meet him and beg for some useful advices. Besides that, they *maybe* went too far. Carlos' message was mistakenly never sent and he could fix that mess; but things were getting weird around him and Lando, and Carlos didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTE: The Daniel Ricciardo/Lando Norris relationship ONLY happens in this chapter]
> 
> Yep, for some reason I can't understand, I ended doing this pairing in this chapter x) But I promise that the rest of them will be about Carlando. For real!

_Madrid, later that night/almost dawn_

Carlos woke up at seven a.m. just to puke all the alcohol out of his trembling body. He cursed himself for partying so wild but he had no another option that facing the consequences. After drink a whole bottle of water, he took up his phone and checked his Instagram feed. An alert bring up in his screen which said "Message couldn't be delivered". Before open it, he discovered that he disable his mobile data connection mistakenly. He was so confused... why he would write to Lando? Until he finally opened it. When he saw the horrific drunken photo and the spicy message, he went nuts. What the fuck was wrong with himself and the alcohol, he thought. He didn't understand why he would be sending that to anyone, but less to his teammate -which, by the way, he was only a nineteen tenager-. With big shame, he deleted the message and went straight to bed because of his hangover. 

\----------

_Bristol, some hours later..._

Lando wake up and have a big glass of milk as a breakfast. When he is going to text Daniel if he could call him or make videocall or something, a message from him enter in his cell. _Whatsssupp, milkboy! I'll be in Lon couple of days and I was thinking abt meeting up with u and fooling around a little. Wht do u think?_, the message said. "Best timing ever", Lando send him inmediately and urgently accepting the proposal. So the Brit lad reach his car and drive to the big city. When they finally meet in a bar in the outskirts, they have a little chat and Daniel asks about some fun plan. However, Lando has another idea. Two beers in front of them in the table, and the young Brit takes a long swallow. 

"Yeah, sure, I know some places to spend the day", Lando says. "But...actually... I need your advice", he explains.

"Sure milkyboy!", he grins. "What is it?"

"It's about, and please, pleease -he yells-, don't laugh about it... Love", he says and his cheeks blushing till the brightest red ever.

During a few seconds, Daniel stares at him with surprise. But suddenly, it happens. The stupid aussie is laughing out loud like an idiot and throwing his beer on the table. His eyes crying as he makes a hilarious scene for the whole fucking bar. Everyone is staring at them amused and Lando wish to pass out or just die. Minutes ticking and Daniel continues, so Lando is already piss off and crosses his arms in front of his chest to protect himself. The aussie finally stops and looks brazenly to his mate. 

"Did you finish?", Lando asked grumpy.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I wasn't expecting that at all", Daniel answers drying his cheeks.

"Hmm", the little one still piss off.

"Hey, I really meant it. I'm so sorry. It just... it's weird that a nineteen years old asks for love advices. And worst of all, asking me", the aussie says, now serious. 

"Oh my God, are you really coming with that 'nineteen-kid-who-doesn't-know-a-fuck-about-life' stupid thing? Jesus", Lando groan. "It's not weird at all that fucking kids get in love with others".

"Okay, easy, boy. Don't get so piss off, I apologise. You already know how I am. Let's get through it" -Daniel says swallowing half glass of beer in one time-. "So, have you got pubes yet?" -Daniel chuckles again, remembering the time when he asked that in the press conference of the Great Britain Grand Prix which embarrased so much Lando.

"This was the worst idea ever", Lando says after he ends his beer and stands up just about to leave when Daniel stops him. 

"Okay, that was enough. I get it" Daniel says, but Lando isn't in the mood for stay longer. "Please Lan, tell me, I want to help you, buddy."

Lando sighs deeply before sit down. Daniel ask to the waiter for two another beers. They need to slow down because is not even midday, but they will need it in this kind of conversation. Lunch time arrives as Norris continue telling him how difficult it was working with Carlos in the same box in this situation. How much he loves him without being capable of explain how the hell it happened. He just loves the way Carlos look and protect him. His beautiful cinnamon eyes where just adorable and hugging him seems to be like that float you need to survive offshore. Because, yeah, why don't admit it: Loving him was kinda the key to his survival in Formula One. Awful races, shitty events and some disgraces that he wouldn't survived on his own. Talking to Daniel make Lando realised how much he missed Carlos. 

When the young Brit finishes, Daniel sighs. He feels worried about the little driver because he's too young to be so harmed by stupid love. In fact, he should be so proud for being one of the best rookies of the year. His season with McLaren was simply perfect in every single way. But he couldn't see that because of this shitty feeling called love. Daniel knows it in the same painful manner: he was never able of telling Max his feelings. When he was brave enough to face it, the Red Bull situation has blown up and Renault was calling at his door. So everything went fucked up irreversibly.

"Listen, buddy." Daniel starts, thinking carefully what he is about to say. "You only have two options: or telling him the way you feel or just move on. I know, it would be so hard. And I will be here for you anytime. But you maybe have to calculate in some way which choice would be less harmer for you". 

"But you can't just 'calculate' anything in love", Lando says and Daniel heart's threaten to brake. 

"I know this is not easy. But sadly maybe you will have to pick a choice between his love or his rejection. And, of course, if it's his love everything will be fine. But if it's his rejection, the team relationship would be affected. Even your fucking car could be worst. Or none of those, but you just ignore and hate yourselves under the helmet. If you're ready to fight back with that situation, go ahead. But if it's not, maybe you should think a little about it", Daniel ends, without removing his sight of Lando for a single second.

Lando fells silent. His heart is broken after knowing what will be the consequences if anything goes wrong. And, to be honest, he doesn't know anything about the sexual orientation of Carlos. He just assumed that he was straight but they never talked about it. And the idea of Carlos being gay or bisexual or whatever was more a hope than a truth. And, in the other side, Lando without racing? Jesus fucking Christ. It was extremely hard to him get into Formula One, should he go further with a feeling or stop to protect his carrer? His whole life just sucks. 

"Lando?", Daniel ask, worried.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Lando answer and end his beer. 

"Hey...", Daniel move towards him and give a tight hug, "...you always can count on me".

Lando accept the hug, nodding and keeping tears off.

"Let's do something fun" Daniel says, just trying to cheer up his young friend. 

"Like what?" Lando asks, knowing what Daniel is trying to do but feeling grateful to him. 

"I didn't celebrate Halloween properly. Why don't we go to a terror's house?" Daniel asks, smiling. 

"Are you serious?" Lando asks, rolling his eyes. "You already know that I don't like that stuff". 

"Oh, c'mon! It will be funny, I promise! And I will take care of you if it's too scary", the Aussie winked at the Brit. 

Lando finally agree and, for his surprise, the afternoon goes totally worthy it. Lando got scared in the terror's house; the Aussie caught him in the camera screaming in fear and upload it into Instagram. "The meme lord is back in town", the brit thought. When night falls, Lando texts his family that he will spend the night with Daniel in London. After dinner, they play a little on the playstation and then, they decide to go out. Not anything wild but just to disconnect. Daniel drinks a lot and ends up dancind like a psychopath in the middle of the dance floor. Lando, who only had a couple of beers and one tekila shot, tries to follow him but it's actually impossible. He's a little drunk too, but definitely not in *that* way. The night go on pretty well, both of them laughing and dancing like two fools. When they get back in the hotel's suite, they're exhausted. 

"Oh my God that was amazing", Lando cry out. 

"Yep, buddy. That was awesome", Daniel agrees. 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Lando see the replies of his fans to his *lamentable* vid. He's laughing out loud with some answers and Daniel too. The Aussie goes to the shower while Lando stares at his mobile. But it seems like a bad idea in the end. When the young Brit sees that Carlos saw it and he didn't reply anything, his great mood blown up. Shit, he should have seen that coming. By the time that Daniel leaves the shower, he discovers that Lando's sadness is back. He sighs, and hugs him tight for another time. 

"Thank you", Lando whispers.

"Anytime", Daniel says, messing up Lando's curls. 

Lando feels so warm in Daniel arms. The way that the Aussie is trying so hard to cheer him up is melting him. He is the best friend that everyone could wish for. But, maybe because the tekila shit or just the sadness which is threatening him, Lando makes a move and kisses Daniel. At first, the Aussie tries to refuse it, but the younger gets to his lap and kisses deeply. So Daniel let himself go. His tongues are so desperate trying to find each other's. Lando's hands caress the older's face while Daniel's are exploring Lando's back. In that moment, the rest of the world seems to dissapear. But they don't care at all. They are warm and giving each other all that they had been needing for some time. Daniel's chest was so tight and Lando couldn't take out of him his hand. The Aussie get his under Lando's shirt, feeling his bare skin soft and desirable. They were kissing their fears and sadness to pull them away.

After a while, Daniel gets rid of Lando's embrace carefully. They look at each other, a little ashamed. 

"This was a mistake", Daniel says in a whisper. 

Lando gets harmed of the rejection and feels miserable. But Daniel is quickly enough to stop Lando about hurting himself, in a metaphoric way.

"Not because of you, you're a pretty lad. And funny. I honestly care a lot about you, but not in this way. And you don't like me in this way neither. You just miss Carlos. You tried to forget him doing this with me, and i'm sorry but that's not gonna work. In fact, I'm doing the same thing. I'm pushing away mi memories with Max with you", Daniel sighs. Lando's mouth opens by the shock. "Yeah, I didn't tell you, but I fully understand you, Lan. I love you like my crazy little brother, and I don't want to ruin our special relationship. You know, buddy". 

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so sorry. I'm just desperate trying to figure out what I will do" Lando says, devastated. Why I always end fucking up everything?, he mentally cursed himself.

"It's okay. I'm here for you. Always," Daniel concludes kissing him kindly in his forehead. "Let's get some sleep," he says and they both get under the blankets. Daniel cuddles Lando tight and whispers him to have sweet dreams and a 'everything will be alright' that Lando doesn't believe at all.

\----------------

_Madrid, earlier that day_

Carlos saw in his Instagram feed Daniel's vid. At first, he laugh out loud at it, because Lando's reaction was as stupid as funny. But later on, Carlos started to feel in a bad mood, which got him confused. It was for seeing that stupid vid? It was because Lando was having fun with another person that it wasn't him? Why the fuck did that bother him? Carlos was even more confused about the way he was feeling with his teammate lately. Just didn't make sense. He had already wrote a WhatsApp message for Lando which said "I miss you, idiot". It seemed as weird as non-sense. When did he just wrote that? Just before sending it, he thought that it was stupid and delete him. However, Carlos spent the whole week thinking about Lando and all the weird stuff that has been happening around lately. 

For good or bad, destiny was already written for these two dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm sorry, I'm a little piece of crap for doing this to them... but it's quite interesting to read x). 
> 
> More chapters are coming soon (and they will be Carlando, for real!).


	3. Nobody told me that you'd be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending some awesome days with Daniel, Lando has to return to reality. A Zak Brown call informed him about a meeting in the McLaren headquarters, apparently for set the latest car configurations for the last two races. The stranger thing is that no one mentioned Carlos, but Lando breathed relieved about not having to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for kind words and all the love that you showed me. You're lovely! 
> 
> Secondly, Carlando happens. But maybe not in the expected way. Please, if you read be ready for a little rollercoaster of feelings...
> 
> And enjoy the new chapter :)

A loud alarm sound and Lando fall off the bed. Daniel has scared for a bit, but now he just smiles trying not to laugh hard on his little friend on the carpet. The Aussie offers him a tight hand to help the younger to stand up but he refuses it.

"Jesus, Dan, are you fucking deaf? I almost had a heart attack", Lando complains.

"I have a deep sleep, actually", Daniel grins. "I'm sorry, is this bothering the little prince?", he says mockinly. 

"I hate you", Lando says, rolling his eyes and getting into the shower. 

"Ha, ha! You wish, little bastard!", Daniel shout. "And please, don't jerk off on that shower for an hour, I need you to bring me to the airport".

"Please just forget me! You're worse than a pain in the ass!", Lando replies joking. 

"Watch your mouth, kiddo!", the older snorts amused.

Forty minutes later, both of them are finally ready to leave the hotel and hit the road to the airport. When Lando takes out the keys of the 2017 McLaren 570S, Daniel tries to remove them of his hand. But the Brit is faster than the Aussie and sends him to copilot's seat.

"Oh, c'mon buddy, let me drive this thing", Daniel says with puppy face.

"No way. I don't want you to crash it!", Lando grins.

"You are such a boring kid, you know, right?", Daniel scoffs. 

"Hmm, tell me more", the younger nodded.

"I will set the music then!", the older yells, and Lando would regret it for the rest of the day.

Ricciardo's music is a complete nightmare. It is just a mix of every fucking genre: rock, rap, pop, metal and even some reggae. And the volume is an absolute threat to Lando sensitive ears. Sun is up in the sky and the day is a little bit hot to be November eighth. When Lando activates the convertible roof of the McLaren, Daniel starts complaining. After some murder acusations, the Brit rolls his eyes and close it quickly. When the Aussie puts his feet in the dashboard, the younger tries to remove them. They start a stupid fight while they're driving but they can't stop laughing. 

"I swear to God that I will throw you to the road if you don't take your stinky feet of it!"

"Don't you dare", Daniel sais wide-opening his eyes. "Unless you want some tickles and you crash your little beauty".

"Ugh, I really hate you".

"You already said that, honey, try again", Daniel grins. 

When they finally arrive at the airport, Daniel starts looking for his jet. The pilot sent him a text telling his position but the Aussie mistakenly erased it. While they're messing around all gates and asking in every single information point, Lando receives a call. He almost scares to death when he sees Zak Brown's name. 

"Hi, it's Lando", he says, briefly.

"Hi Lando, it's Zak. How you doing?", the voice yell and when Lando is about to answer it, Brown interrupts him. "I need you to come to Woking as soon as posible. We will have the final meeting with the whole team to decide car's setup for the final races of the year. And, by the way, as soon as possible means now!, he points.

"Okay, I got it, but I will need about twenty five minutes to get in there. I'm at Heathrow 5 right now", he says, trying to justify himself.

"Please, get in the car now. We can't be late today", and Zak ends the call.

A final meeting with every single person in the whole Woking factory seemed like a death sentence. Not because of the guys, they were so lovely, but to be honest this meetings were just exhaustingly boring. Because there always were a bunch of diferent opinions: a good option for the power unit department is awful for the strategiest and tyre ones. And the same happens the other way round. The fun fact is that the drivers must be there but their opinions are never listened. Well, to be fair they're listened but just in the final minute. So, being optimistic, this meeting will be around six hours duration at least. Lando has to admit that his day had just ended.

"Oh, oh", Daniel says. "Little boy is in trouble!"

"Shut up, idiot, and find your stupid plane", he smiles.

"Don't worry for me, I actually have found it. Hangar 4", the older replies pointing at one information panel. "C'mon you will be late for that very classified meeting, you have to decide if you want to end in seventh or eighth position in the next races", he explains sarcastically.

"At least we finish in the points... legally", Lando attacks amused.

The both laugh out loud because their teams situation was quite depressing. Without fighting por podiums or anything important was incredibly frustrating but it was they work and still loved it. It's more bearable with their stupid humor.

"So, this is a goodbye, buddy", Daniel says and gives Lando a tight hug and a little kiss in the top of his head.

"Yep, have a safe trip home, jerk".

"If you feel bad or just need to talk, please call me. For anything you need, okay? Count on me", the Aussie says without letting him go.

"Okay, I will. Thank you for everything, Dan", Lando whispers and finally let themselves go.

"See you next week, you will come with me to Brazil in this real beauty!", Daniel yells and waves his hand just before getting in his jet.

Lando go as fast as he can to the parking and get in his McLaren. The drove a little faster than he should to reach Woking on time. He park in the main entrance and wave his hand to Tonisha in the hall. Upstairs, he gets into the principal's office. Zak is making a phone call but ends it quickly.

"Finally!", he says but in a good way. "Our prodigal son has finally arrived. Let's go get through this!"

Oh. My. God. Have Zak Brown said "prodigal son" refering to himself? Is this real or Daniel has drugged him? What is this about? And why no one said a word about Carlos? The situation has non-sense but when Lando is going to ask about his teammate they're entering the main meeting room. Everyone stares at them and Lando feels so embarrased for being late. But, to be honest, nobody seems to give a fuck about that fact. He sits quietly and the meeting begins. 

One hour later, Lando is staring with a haunting gaze at an inexistent point in the room. Playing with his fingers on the documents he has under his hands. He really *really* tried to pay attention, but these meetings are quite overwhelming. But a light touch on his back get Lando back in Earth and the voice which sounds after it, gives him a little shiver. 

"Hey, little one", Carlos whispers. "It's been a while".

Lando tries to smile naturally but he only makes a weird face. Fuck. This is not a way to solve anything. Besides, Carlos didn't do anything bad to him; on the contrary, he always looks after him. Lando feels awful and quite stressed. He's definitely going to move on but Carlos don't deserve that. The Spaniard starts to feel uncomfortable being alongside Lando for the first time since they met. What was happening? Minutes and hours go away and they both are in a bad mood. 

Time for lunch arrives and everyone leaves the meeting room. Lando rush off of it in first place just to avoid Carlos but, to be honest, he knows that this strategy won't work forever. The young driver avoids the cafeteria too, so he goes to one of the develop department box like he's sure that his mechanic crew would be working. Luckily, the're so he spends a nice moment with them, making jokes and their habitual mocks. When the last ten minutes of break arrives, Lando gets a non-healthy snack in one of the vending machines in Woking and comes to his "office". Well, it's not actually a office. It's like his motorhome room in one of the european races. So it feels like home to him. After he eats the snack, someone calls the door and Lando rolls his eyes so tired. 

"Oh my God, I'm coming in five minutes, I swear!", he shouts thinking it's Zak. 

The door opens and Carlos appear after it. Lando is shocked but tries to hide his surprise. Carlos feels quite embarrased and for a while he's about to run away. 

"Can I come in?", he asks. 

"S-sure", Lando answers. "Thought you were Zak". 

"I supposed, don't worry," Carlos says. "I just ... wanted to say ... that I'm sorry for didn't text you these latest days, I was trying to disconnect a little about Formula One." That's why Lando is acting weird with him. It has to be. So, this is the apologise. At least, that was that he had in his mind.

"It's... okay, you don't have to apologise for that to me. I... understand it, Lando says awkwardly. "You don't owe me anything, so..."

"I know, but I care a lot about you and I feel bad for not showing it to you. I'm deeply sorry, little one", Carlos apologises, again. 

Lando's head is completely going nuts. What now? Carlos actions were melting him but he couldn't fall apart that easy. But... but... the Spaniard words seemed to be so truly... Carlos had no obligation to apologize for acting like this and yet he was doing it. So what does supposed to mean to Lando? He really cares about him but... it could be in a romantic way? "Shit, this is a fucking mess", the Brit was thinking. Lando has to think about it carefully, but not now.

"It's okay, really, don't worry", Lando finally says. 

"So... where okay?", Carlos asks, smiling softly. When Lando nodds shyly, Carlos goes straight away to reach him and hugs him tightly. "I have missed you so much, little one", the Spaniard wishpers. 

But Lando doesn't reply the beautiful words. He is a mess right now.

"By the way, I was thinking about doing a trip this weekend, both. You know, next week is the big day and I want to celebrate it properly with you. What do you think?" Carlos grins. 

The big day? What he was talking about? And, worst of all, a trip just both? Lando is about to pass out.

"What big day are you talking about? Lando asks, confused. 

"You serious?", Carlos asks back, amused. "November thirteenth doesn't ring a bell on you?"

November thirteenth was Lando's birthday. "Shit. Maybe this is the worst timing ever", Lando was thinking. 

"I-I can't. I already have plans for the weekend", Lando lies. When Carlos asks about it, the Brit starts trembling. "I-I... welll is with Max. Kinda a surprise... so I don't know... nothing".

"Oh, what a pity", Carlos sighs. "And what about Monday to Wednesday? We could travel the thirteenth to Brasil and be on time for the weekend events", Carlos is decided to spend some days with his little one when he's about turning into twenties. 

"I-I can't, neither. Family matters... boring things, you know", Lando lies, again. 

Carlos is so dissapointed but smiles instead. "Okay, it doesn't matter", he said, but boy if he did care. "We will come up with something during the weekend!", afirms the Spanish. Lando nodds, not too convinced.

So, when they are back in the meeting, Carlos tries to put his hand in his leg for twice and make tickles to him, but Lando grips it away. By the end of the meeting, Carlos is completely sure that Lando lied to him and something is going on. He just want his little one back but he doesn't know what the fuck did wrong with him. He will apologise to the young man a hundred times if he needs it, but he just need him back. He really misses him. But Lando doesn't look like he feels in the same way.

When the meeting is finally over, around six p.m., Carlos tries to reach the Brit before he leaves but Lando avoids him and go straight to his car. When Carlos arrive at the main entrance of the Woking's factory, Lando's McLaren is walking away in the gloon. Carlos feels in such a bad mood that he leaves Woking straight to his hotel without saying goodbye to anyone. He gets under his blankets, turning off his phone and letting himself drowning in his bed, tears coming up fast. He always wanted to protect him and he do cares the little one. Why was Lando doing that to him? 

Driving home, Lando feels a huge lump in his throat. He was so mean with Carlos without telling him anything. But, shit, he's in a big mess too. He doesn't want to lose one of his bestfriends. He wish Carlos had a romantic feeling with him, everything would be so much easy. But with Daniel incomunicated for the next twelve hours at least, he just doesn't know how to act or what to say. So, yeah, maybe he's fucking up everything as usual. With shitty feelings again, silent tears come across his cheeks. He sobs during a while, trying to feel better but fails miserably at the attempt. When the phone sounds and his mother asks him if he will come home for dinner, he's only capable of answer a 'of course, mommy', without breaking into pieces before hang the call. 


	4. Happy Birthday, buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CHAPTER 4. PART 1* Lando's birthday is on his way. Family celebrations, Daniel organises him a little surprise and Carlos wishes to fix the situation and surprise him even better than the rest. Will he do it?
> 
> [P.S.: This is just part 1 of this chapter because I didn't have time for writing more and today was an important one. So, I promise that soon I will be posting part 2 of this!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little story to wish Lando a happy birthday. Because, of course, he's reading all of us x)). 
> 
> Hope you like this!

Lando wake up before his alarm clock sounded. He stretches and get out of the blankets. He's just about to leave the room when he listens a car sound. Who will came at seven a.m. on Wednesday to his house? His heart stops for a second when he sees Carlos getting out of the car. He tries to understand why he would came to his house without writing a message or something, but he can't figure out. He slightly opens his room door to listen what's going on downstairs. The doorbell rings and his sister voice fulls the hall.

"I'm coming, just a second", she says. 

A door open sound and polite regards. 

"I just was in my way to Woking and... I..." Carlos' Spaniard voice relaxes Lando. After a little silence, the voice starts again. "I want to give this to Lando, you know, for his birthday".

"Oh, thank you very much, Carlos. I'm pretty sure that he would love it", his sisters says. "He's sleeping now, but if you want I can awake him. I mean, he would love to see you today". 

Lando starts to sweat. The situation will be awkward as fuck and they literally won't talk about anything without feeling embarrased.

"Please, don't! Carlos shouts, a little more than he thought. Of course, he would love to see his little one's face when he opened it up, but to be honest things were not alright between them since the meeting events.

"Why don't you come in and you wait for him inside? I could make some tea or coffee if you want.

"Please, I don't want to bother him. And less today. But thank you so much for your invitation. Can you tell him that when he arrives in Brazil ... if he can... he come to see me?".

"Of course, Carlos. Thank you again for this gift". 

"My pleasure. I'm so glad for having him in my life".

Lando's heart skips a beat after listen that and a little feeling of guilt is growing in his stomach. Carlos was being incredibly nice with him lately and he was just ignoring him, trying to figure out what to do. But it was so difficult to avoid him when he's being this lovely. Lando wasn't pretend to hurt him but how he was suppossed to move on when this things continue happening. Maybe it's time to step forward on this. Maybe he's not crazy and they could be in love with each other. 

When he listens footsteps in the hallway, he goes straight to bed again and throw the blankets on top of him. A huge shout of congratulations scares him to (almost) death and most of his family is cheering and wishing him a very happy birthday. The morning goes on and more members of his family come over the house. Lando already warned everyone that he must be at the airport at half past nine p.m to meet Daniel and go to Sao Paulo. They give a lot of presents to him: coats of his favourite brand, some wool hats, a new gamer chair that was simply awesome, and some video games. Everyone is a little sad when the time to leave arrives, but his parents are specially unhappy. He hugs and promises them that he will make a video call from Sao Paulo as soon as he arrives to the hotel. And he also promise a little weekend-family-trip the following week. After hear that, they look like a little bit happier. His sister offers herself to get Lando through the airport and both of them say goodbye to the family. 

Once in the car, his sister stops Lando for turning on the radio. Lando grumbles at her for being "such a boring girl". 

"Oh my God, please, let me turn on the radio. The roadtrip is so long and I will fall asleep", Lando begs. 

"It's a nope for me", she says. "I think we have to talk". 

After hear that Lando gets so scared. Is something happening in the house that now he is not there? Something about their parents? Did he do anything bad to his sister? Worries increasing so fast but his sister stops it. 

"It's about Carlos, your teammate", she says. 

Lando breathes. He knows about Carlos had come to his house this morning. 

"Your teammate came home this morning and brought you a present".

"Really? Oh my God, that's so nice for him!", Lando says, faking an amused surprise.

"Yeah, it really is. But the stranger thing is that he said that he was 'in his way to Woking' and that's a big lie. 

"So?" Lando is not getting what his sister is trying to say. 

"Oh my God, you really are an idiot. We both know that that message was a lie because he was staying at a London hotel. So, or you are a stupid moroon that can't appreciate that his teammate made a 120 miles roadtrip for just giving to you a stupid present, or something is going on between you", she says, a little pissed off. 

Lando shuts up. Okay, he has to admit that he didn't thing about that fact at all. Fucking Carlos will make him nuts in the ind. But, no. He can't tell a single thing to his sister. She would probably kill him if she knew all. 

"Wow, that is so dramatic. Nothing happen. Maybe he just wanted to make some time before his plane took off to Brazil", he tries. 

"And that's why you didn't even thought about what was your stupid present or where it was", she ends. 

That sentence knocked out Lando. He can't lie to his sister, she always caught him. Lando sighs.

"It's a very long story", Lando says.

"It's okay, we have a long roadtrip till the airport", she says. "C'mon, tell me everything, little idiot."

When he ends the whole story, his sister is a little bit annoyed but also sympathetic. So she tries to give Lando a life advice. 

"Listen, little baby. Sometimes you have to take some risks. You just can't continue doing this. Because you're so miserable inside of your head, but also you're hurting so much Carlos. He cares about you a lot. Honestly, he really cares about you more than some of my ex boyfriends. So, please, talk to him. Maybe he's not gay or bisexual but you can figure out something. Together. Please don't ruin an amazing relationship like yours by doing this. Promise me that you will talk to him as soon as you arrive in there".

Lando gasps, again. His sister is obviously right but it's so hard to think about the consequencies...

"And what about the consequencies, if everything goes wrong?"

"Anything is wrong in this, Lando. Carlos won't be against you. He won't brake his relationship with you and he won't be disappointed or angry with anyone. So please, don't worry about what the future will be and live your present. You're only 20, you should be the happiest kid in the planet and it's really harmful to see you like this. Please, talk to him."

"Okay, I promise I will talk to him", Lando ends.

When they get to the airport, Daniel is already waiting for them. Lando says goodbye to his sister after she whispers him "everything would be alright with him. I promise". In the way to the jet, Daniel stops and gives Lando a so tight hug before lifting him up of the ground. 

"Happy birthday, little bastard. Today is finally the day when your pubes will emerge in your little body!".

"You're so disgusting, idiot", Lando says, laughing out loud. "But thank you so much, for everything. I wish you will be in my tweenties too".

"Tha'ts for sure, buddy!", Daniel says, convinced. "So, how was your week?"

"I have a bunch of things to tell you after we arrive to Brazil...", Lando says, a little bit exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, this is just part 1 of this chapter because I didn't have time for writing more and today was an important one. So, I promise that soon I will be posting part 2 of this, in which I will tell you about the jet trip to Brazil and if our boys *finally* talk in the hotel. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
